


Its a Living

by gothfoxx



Series: Espersona Week 17 [2]
Category: Original Work, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Gen, Reigen is discribed but not named, Slice of Life, flash backs in itallics, there are other characters but im too lazy to tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: A quiet night at work leads down memory lane, floors get cleanedDay 4 of Espersona week: School/Work





	Its a Living

Chubby Bunny Market is a warm and inviting place, wide windows to let in the sunlight, mostly open floor plan to make the small space feel bigger, and friendly staff to brighten a costumer's day. It was the perfect place to work in Kohana's opinion. She had been an employee at this location for 5 years now, starting when she turned 18 and her brothers agreed that another income would help out. In those years Kohana worked very hard, juggling studying, applying for colleges, and eventually going to class at college. She had worked so hard in-fact that 2 years again she was promoted to night manager.

Most nights were quiet, save a few tired looking patrons that padded in to buy that one thing they needed for the morning, usually milk. Tonight was even more quiet than most, Yori had to leave early so he could study for an entrance exam he had in the morning. His chatter missing from the soft music and humm of the cold section made the whole store feel incredibly empty. Kohana had never done well with just standing around so she took the chance to sweep up the floors.

The best times for thinking is during tasks that dont need your full focus. Sweeping is one of those tasks, so when her thoughts started to wonder Kohana let them. It all started when she saw a loose button on the floor.

_It was their first week in Spice City, fresh off the train and barely moved in when a button on Kin's shirt came off. It shouldnt have been a problem, only when they had looked in the remaining bag left unchecked the sewing kit wasnt there. They had forgotten to pack it. A week into their newly life as adults and the 3 Chiba sibling had cried without restraint over a button._

One of the cold displays let out an extra loud hum, it wasnt particularly violent or concerning but it was enough to bring Kohana out of the memory. The isles she had been sweeping seemed clean enough so she headed for the next set, farther from the humming of the coolers. She was halfway through the last isle when she saw a folded crane sitting next to some cans on the self, it was made with beautiful pink paper with cherry blossoms sprinkled evenly over it. 

_College was weird. In high school she had been the new transfer student from the country, an oddity to be studied and picked apart. Here everyone was from a different place, everyone was new and odd so no one was. It was a weird feeling knowing that if she wanted to she could sit under the cherry tree between her Monday classes and have a conversation with it and no one would give them dirty looks. Haru was a good friend back then, giving advice that only a being that had lived on campus for 30 years could give. It pained them both when Kohana graduated in just 2 years but she had vowed to visit her dear friend each and every spring._   

The music playing overhead had stopped and was replaced with an annoying ad for soap. Kohana once again was brought out of her memories though she was happy it had, she had been staring at the little crane for too long and hadnt finished the last bit of floors. Once she did finish however all that was left was the open space that held the produce and the check-out counters. For such a small Chubby Bunny establishment they had 2 registers and a self-check out line, it seemed odd to new employees but anyone that had worked the afternoon shift could tell you without question that, yes they did need all 3 thank you have a nice day. Kohana's first day came to mind, she didnt get an afternoon shift but it had been a bizarre day none the less.

_It had been a morning shift on a Sunday, a relatively safe bet that the store would have few costumers and thus teaching the new hire would be easy. It should have been if it hadnt been for the fact that that was the first day of the half off salt sale. The day manager at the time had walked away to help an elderly lady when he walked in, a man with choppy, field mouse brown hair and a suit that looked a size too big. None of those traits were what caused Kohana to remember him all these years later, no it had been the way he held himself. His walk screamed confidence as he sauntered in but his shifty eyes and perspiration contradicted that. She wondered a moment if he was some kind of celebrity hoping not to be noticed, she had heard that occasionally a movie star would try to do normal things without the paparazzi tailing them, so she left him be only giving a small 'welcome to Chubby Bunny' and a smile. 10 minutes later the maybe-movie star came up to her register with what looked like half their stalk in salt, she stifled a giggle as he tried to set all the containers down without dropping any. She wondered if all celebrities were as awkward as this as he fumbled with the change she had handed him after the transaction but with his wallet open he slipped out a card and presented it to her with a cheerfully sly grin, "If you ever need our services dont be afraid to call". He left as charismaticly as he had entered, the greatest psychic medium, with 2 bags full of table salt._

With the last push of her broom the bell over the door jingled at the arrival of a new costumer. Many things had changed over the years after the move to Spice City, some good some bad but she wouldnt want to change any of it. Each moment was special and every person she met alone the way had something to share, but It was time to get back to work and save those fond memories for another time.

"Good Evening! Welcome to Chubby Bunny, is there anything I can help you find tonight?" 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is sooooooooooooooooo late, i had no motivation the last couple of days and then this fic just didnt wanna play nice so i started over from scratch. thanks for the read!


End file.
